


Who Cares About Me?

by thesalsagamer396



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana tries to be a good friend, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Gabe is mentioned, Intrusive Thoughts, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, depression vent, feeling useless, job pressure, long story short is that jack hates himself a lot, no happy ending, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: So what if you’re human? So what if you’re one person? So what if the amount of responsibilities weighed on you is way more than what anyone should bear? You’re the Strike Commander! This is your job! You asked for this! You deserve all of this pressure! You deserve more pressure on you! Who cares what you want?! Your wants don’t matter! You don’t matter!





	Who Cares About Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a vent fic. So, don't take this too seriously. I'm ok now. Don't worry.

_So what if you’re human? So what if you’re one person? So what if the amount of responsibilities weighed on you is way more than what anyone should bear? You’re the Strike Commander! This is your job! You asked for this! You deserve all of this pressure! You deserve_ more _pressure on you! Who cares what you want?! Your wants don’t matter! You don’t matter! You don’t—_

“Jack. You’re in your head again.”

Blue eyes looked up at the woman he labeled as his second in command. Surrounding the blue was redness. Under his eyes, black circles sagged the skin down. Still, Jack tried to smile it off.

“It’s fine, Ana. Promise…”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you. You look like you’ve been through Hell and back. What goes on in that head of yours?”

“Just reality.”

Ana let out a hum of acknowledgement. She dropped the subject.

_She doesn’t care about you. She never did. She only checks on you because it’s her job. She doesn’t care about you. She doesn’t care that this job is killing you. She has a child to take care of already. She doesn’t need to mother you, too. You’re dragging her down. She would be some much better without you._

“Hey. We’re meeting Gabe later today after dinner. It’ll be just the three of us. You look like you need a break.”

“I’m fine, Ana. Really. You don’t have to—”

“Too late. Gabe already made plans to make dinner. He promises that it won’t be microwaved meals or TV dinners.”

“Sounds…good. Sounds good.”

Ana combed back some of Jack’s greying hair. She fiddled with the little spike on the back of his head that always managed to poke out.

“At least try to sound a bit more excited. Believe it or not, he misses you.”

_He doesn’t miss you. He hates you. He loathes you. He would kill you himself if this job doesn’t do it first. He resents you. You deserve his hate. You’re a horrible leader. You don’t deserve his friendship. Gabe is better than you in every way. If he had this job, things would be done much more smoothly. The world would truly be at peace. Instead, the world has you. You’re so incompetent._

“I miss him, too. But, we lead busy lives.”

“I know, Jack. But you need to get yourself together. You need a day off. An evening off, at least.”

“Crime doesn’t rest.”

“You’re a super soldier, Jack. Not a super hero.”

_You’re not even a hero. You’re no hero. Gabe is a hero. Gabe saves lives. Gabe gives people a second chance. What do you do? You sit there on your chair and you sign paperwork. You don’t do anything good. You don’t save lives. You don’t give second chances. You should be on the other side of the table. You should be the one being interrogated. You deserve to rot. You’re useless! You’re useless! You’re useless!_

“I have work to do. I’ll see you later, Ana.”

“Jack…”

As the blonde walked away from the woman, he went back into his head. He didn’t want to be in his head, but he deserved to be in there. It’s the one place that will give him the punishment he deserves. Everyone else is too scared to do it because of his rank.

_They pretend to care. They don’t care, though. They only care about themselves. You can cry for help all you want, but they won’t really come to help you. They help themselves. If they had it their way, they’d be feeding you to the crows. You don’t deserve someone to care about you. You don’t deserve to have any hint of friendship. You don’t deserve Ana. You don’t deserve Gabe. You don’t deserve this life of yours. You should be rotting away. You’re useless! Useless useless useless useless. Who cares about you?! Who cares?! Who cares about you?!_

**_“Who cares about me?”_ **


End file.
